Fat Ianto?
by Mrs.Dana-Ianto-Jones
Summary: Ianto? Fat? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

He had tried everything. He had pulled, tugged, wriggled and even tried laying down on the bed, but there was no way it was going to happen. The little bronze coloured button refused to go in the hole. The whole time he had been struggling Jack had been watching, and it had made poor Ianto rather embarrassed.

" Its your fault, y'know." He growled, trying to fasten the stupid jeans one last time before giving up and peeling the off. Since he and Jack had started to be a real couple jack wouldn't let him go out on the field, so that left Ianto sat in the hub with Tosh, drinking coffee and eating take aways, cake and any other goodies they could get their tubby little mitts on, well, his tubby little mitts on anyway. Tosh didn't seem to gain a single ounce. Ianto was, by this time, standing in front of his full wall mirror poking his now rather large paunch.

"I don't know, I quiet like the extra weight on you." Jack declared strolling up behind him and resting a hand on his wobbly muffin top. He gently massaged Ianto's stomach and Ianto blushed bright red.

"What's up with the blush?" Jack questioned while innocently nuzzling into Ianto's neck. Ianto swiftly pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed, hiding his face in his hands.

" I'm fat." Ianto growled, looking down at the two unattractive fat rolls he had gained while sitting down. Jack couldn't hold it in, he started laughing.

"Ianto, you're not fat, and quite honestly, I love the extra weight." Jack said affectionately, sitting next to him and wrapping his arm over his admittedly fat waist. Jack had partly lied, Ianto was fat, but the bit when he said he liked it was very true. Ianto snorted before one again poking his wobbly tummy.

" Non of my clothes fit." Ianto mumbled into jacks shoulder. Jack knew this fact as he had watched his trousers slowly get filled out by his arse rather than a boner and his shirts buttons slowly got more and more strained, showing more and more pale flesh in between.

"c'mon, looks like we are going S-H-O-P-I-N-G!" Jack exclaimed, jumping off the bed and throwing Ianto a white t-shirt and a pair of track suit bottoms.

" First you made me fat, now you're turning me into a chav...and you spelt shopping wrong." Ianto smirked, pretty much back to his usually sarcastic yet loveable self. So they set off.

It was three hours later that they got to the hub, laden with shopping bags and Ianto wearing a new suit that actually fitted.


	2. Chapter 2

So! This was going to be a one shot, however! Because of all you beautiful people im making it into a full story, maybe 10-11 chapters? So, a BIG! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or favourited this, this chapter is for you!

"Come on, you can put the bags in my office." Jack smiled, leading Ianto up the stairs by the hand.

While Ianto plonked his many, many bags down in the corner Jack pulled down all the blinds and locked the door.

"You know, Ianto , we are now, technically, in work."

"Well done, your right." Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes and knowing what was going to come next.

Jack slipped down the hole (a/n Get your minds out of the gutter!) and Ianto followed, although with more difficulty than he used to have.

Half a hour later Ianto strolled out of the office. His hair was sticking up in odd angles and his tie was tied wrong, courtesy of Jack. The boss of Torchwood cant even tie a tie.

"Coffee?" He asked, looking around at the smirking faces of his work mates. They all knew, he was sure of it.

"Wash your hands first, yeah?" Ianto blushed at Owens remark and made sure to "accidently" whack him over the head.

Tosh couldn't hold in her laughter at the look on Owens face.

"Think its funny do you?" He asked before diving over his desk, knocking her off her chair and onto the floor before he set about ruthlessly tickling her. Their laughter echoed around the hub and Jack smiled to himself as he watched them.

"Ok, Ok! It wasn't funny! It wasn't funny!" Tosh chocked out, earning a victorious smile from Owen, who was still straddling her.

"So, do you, but only if you want to, want to, kind of, go out to a meal with me?" Owen stuttered out to a smiling Tosh, totally unaware of the three people watching them with smiles on their faces.

"Sure." Tosh smiled. Owen slowly leaned down to kiss Tosh when the alarms around the hub went off. They both jumped up, suddenly serious.

"Gwen! Owen! Ianto! I want you out on the field!" Jack yelled over the alarms.

Ianto hadn't been expecting it, he hadn't been out on the field for weeks. He grabbed his gun and ear piece before running after Gwen and Owen. He was no longer as fast as them and by the time he got to the SUV Gwen and Owen were already strapped in and ready to go. When they heard how out of breath Ianto was they gave each other a look before speeding away, Owen driving, of course. They pulled up and saw the rogue weevil that had set the alarms off. Ianto sprayed it in the face with the weevil spray Owen had created. While Owen and Gwen tip toed soundlessly behind it to try and get it in hand cuffs. The spray didn't make it unconscious like it should and instead it spun around to take a swipe at Gwen.

Half an hour later Gwen, Ianto and Owen arrived back at the hub. Tosh's eyes widened at the sight of Them all, pale and covered in blood.

"Its not ours, don't worry." Gwen told her, making her sigh in relief.

"What happened? Where's the weevil?" Jack questioned as he strolled down the rickety metal steps.

"It took a swipe at Gwen and Ianto, being a genius, shot it. It decided to explode. On us." Owen explained, looking unbelievably pissed off. Jack and Tosh were trying desperately to stifle their laughter but as soon as they caught each others eye they burst.

"Think its funny, huh?" Ianto asked Jack. Who nodded, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Ianto stepped towards him and before the poor American knew what was happening Ianto was giving him a bear hug. Tosh, who was laughing at the couple having a play fight on the floor, which looked bad as they were both covered in blood, soon got the same treatment from Owen. Gwen stormed off to the showers, sighing and rolling her eyes at her immature, childish co workers but secretly wishing Rhys worked there so she could have had the same fun.

"Stupid fat people, making me jealous." She muttered under her breath, thinking she was alone.

"Hey! First, I make you jealous? Second, your fired. We neither need nor like you." She spun round to see none other than Ianto. His face was set uncaring and almost bored, but his eyes showed that he was upset and embarrassed.

"You cant fire me. You shag the boss, that doesn't mean you _are_ the boss. Although, looking at the size of you, he probably wont be shagging you much longer." Her words stung Ianto deep but there was no way he was going to let her know that. He was terrified that Jack would stop wanting him because of his size.

"Maybe he cant fire you, but i can. If im honest, i was hoping you would just get killed, not as much paper work you see, but after that. Ianto, i'll give you the pleasure." Jack smirked, swooping his hand from Ianto to Gwen, whose eyes were even wider than usual.

"Gwen, You are the weakest Torchwood leader, good bye." Ianto smirked. Gwen huffed and hurried to get out the door.

"And Gwen?"

"Yes jack?"

"You just got Iantowned." Jack laughed. Gwen ran out of the hub.

Jack moved closer to Ianto.

"How much did you hear?" Ianto asked, hoping he hadn't heard it all.

"I heard it all Ianto. And i saw your eyes. I saw how much she hurt you. Ignore everything she said, forget it. I love you, and i always will, no matter what. I don't care if you end up being bigger than a whale. Your mine, and i promise, i will love you until the end of time."

"Didn't you go there already?" Ianto smiled.

"Yes, and you know what?"

"What?"

"The whole time i was there i was just thinking about getting home to you." Jack wrapped his muscular arms around Ianto's soft waist and gently kissed a part of his neck.

"You know, there are lots of things you can do in showers." Ianto told jack, whose eyes widened slightly.

So! What do you think? This is a lot longer than i was expecting but after reading all the reviews i sat down, put on my blue Gillespie cd and started writing and i just couldn't stop! Im not sure what to do next (After the shower scene) Any ideas? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

After their showers (They ended up needing three.) They walked out into the hub.

"Why did Gwen huff out?" Tosh asked, her eyes not even leaving the screen of her computer.

"She has been fired, for private reasons. You two can go home now." Jack said, holding Ianto's hand once again.

Tosh and Owen smiled thankfully before walking out, most probably to go for that meal they had spoken about, it was, at that that point, only half six, after all.

"Your place or mine?" Jack asked, smiling as Ianto began to walk determinedly towards the cog door.

The drive to Ianto's was only five minutes so Jack drove, making the drive more of two and a half minutes and making Ianto grip to the bottom of his chair.

"I keep telling myself not to let you drive, yet every time, i forget." Ianto sighed, getting out of the car. Jack smirked before offering Ianto his arm and escorting him up to the flat that they near enough shared. Jack only slept at the hub one or two nights a week and when he did Ianto was there any way.

They settled down on the couch, Ianto mostly on Jacks lap.

"Are you sure im not to heavy?" Ianto asked, his face worried and his eyes embarrassed.

"Ianto, you're not heavy. Forget what Gwen said...You have a pool?" Jack, bossy, immortal and easily distracted.

"Jack, you've practically lived here for the last year and you have _never_ noticed that we have a pool?" Ianto shook his head as the captains face slowly spread into a huge serial killer grin.

"Come on! I want to go S-W-I-M-I-N-G!" Jack yelled.

"First, you're worse than a child. Second, you spelt it wrong. Again." Ianto adored Jacks immaturity and playfulness, not that he would ever tell him that.

"Ten minutes later and both men were standing next to the pool ready for a swim in the warm water. Ianto felt majorly self conscious in his swimming trunks. Jack had assured him he looked fine but he just didn't quite believe him.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Ianto fussed, pulling at the string of the waist band.

Jack sighed.

"If your really that bothered, we can go and join a gym tomorrow. Both of us." Jack smiled, Kissing his now smiling boyfriend softly on the cheek.

"Cannon ball!" Jack yelled as he jumped into the water, soaking Ianto.

Ianto laughed before smartly diving in, just like a pro. They both emerged at the same time and smirked at each other. Jack loved seeing the young, carefree side of the young welsh man but it didn't appear often enough, in his opinion.

"Race you!" Ianto yelled suddenly, immediately diving under and swimming as fast as possible to the other end. Jack swam after him. While Ianto had been graceful in the water Jack splashed every where. Ianto smirked at the huge splashes that were almost hiding Jack, he was sure he hadn't swam that badly since he was eight.

"You cheated." Jack accused as he reached Ianto, out of breath but laughing.

"No i didn't, you just aren't smart enough to start at the right time." Ianto said, sticking his tongue out. Ianto's eyes were drawn to Jacks chiselled chest. There were water droplets making their way down the tanned muscle and Ianto licked his lips, remembering the feeling of running his tongue up and down that torso, tasting and enjoying Jacks perfect body.

"Earth to Ianto?" Jacks voice laughed and Ianto was pulled out of his daze.

"Yeah?" Ianto asked, looking into Jacks beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you." Jack said simply, a slightly love sick smile on his face.

"Why?" Ianto asked, his voice showed that he was in agony on the inside. Jack took him into his arms.

"Ianto, im finding it hard to believe we are on earth and not in heaven when your in my arms. You hold all my thoughts and when ever i look at you my heart misses a beat. I cant imagine ever wanting anyone as much as i want you. I love you because your so complex, i never know what to expect from you, but i always know ill love it. Your perfect for me. That's why." Jack told him. Jacks hand gently caressed Ianto's cheek as a single tear left his eyes. He felt cruel for saying that.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Ianto replied, leaning more into Jack. Jack lost his balance and they both slid right down into the bottom of the pool. Once they touched the bottom they both opened their eyes. They slowly swam around in the water holding hands. After a minute they both needed air so Ianto pulled them both up.

The whole thing had been seen by a young girl living on the second floor, under Ianto. She was fourteen and had been sitting in the window of her bedroom, the top part open. She had the heard everything they had said and had tears in her green eyes.

"Mum, can i go swimming?" She called.

"Do what ever the fuck you want!" He drunk mother called. She sighed, wishing she had parents that really loved her. She slipped into her swimming costume, a one piece as she was also rather large and self conscious and hurried down to the pool. When she got there they were having a race again.

"Do you mind if i join you?" She asked when they noticed her. Jack smiled.

"Not at all." Ianto answered, smiling too.

She slipped into the warm water.

"Cap'n Jack Harkness, and who, may i ask, are you?" Jack asked, kissing her hand Gently, making her blush.

"Im Marlie. I think i live below you two." She replied, the blush still high on her cheeks.

"I've heard your mum shouting at you." Ianto declared abruptly.

Marlie's were immediately sad as she looked down into the water.

"She does that a lot." She replied, glancing at her wrist. Jack followed her gaze.

"What are the scars from? That one looks pretty new." Jack nodded at her left arm and she quickly lowered it under the water.

"We have a cat." She replied, swimming to the other end. Jack knew what they were really from, he also knew Ianto's land lord didn't allow animals.

So! Thats the end of another chapter, once again thanks to all you beautiful reviewers! Big thanks to the person that suggested the pool and gym! Again, a BIG! Thanks to all the people that have fave'd/ alerted this story and reveiwd, or even added me as a fave author! Not sure wether to add Marlie to later chapters or not? Please R&R, I'd like 5 more reviews before i update!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, a HUGE! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/fave'd and alerted, or even just read it :D You all make me happy!

After a few races and a game of piggy in the middle they were all tired and decided to call it a night.

"You can dry off and come watch a film with us, if you want." Jack said as he shook his head like a dog to "Dry his perfect hair".

"Really? Sure, thanks." Marlie smiled at them both before hurrying to her room to dry off.

She knocked gently on her neighbours front door. Jack opened it, smiling again, and led her through to the living room. She sat on one of the big, plush arm chairs, marvelling at how comfy it was compared to anything in the flat she shared with her mother. Ianto was sitting on the couch staring intently at her.

"Is your name really Marlie?" He questioned, he had heard her mother scream some other name before, and never heard her scream the name Marlie.

"No, my real name is Frances, but i don't like it. It sounds like a boys name." Marlie explained, scrunching her face up in disgust.

By the time Jack walked in with cola, pop corn and a dvd, Marlie and Ianto were sitting next to each other on the couch laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, looking at them with a confused look on his face. They both looked at him and ended up laughing even harder, leaning against each other and gasping for breath. Jack shook his head and put the dvd in the player before sitting on the same plush chair that Marlie had sat on before. The music from the dvd sobered them both up.

"No,no,no!" Marlie and Ianto exclaimed together, their faces looks of pure horror.

"Why?" jack asked, looking content at his choice of dvd."

"We are _not _watching that!" Ianto and Marlie told him, looking at each other strangely at the fact they were talking at the exact same time.

"Yes, you are." Jack said. Ianto and Marlie were still staring at the tv in horror.

"Please, Jack, please not _Twilight."_ Ianto looked away from the tv, looking almost as if he was going to cry.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Jack asked, ejecting the dvd of horror and putting into the box.

"Harry potter!" Marlie and Ianto said, again looking creeped out by the way they both spoke at the same time.

An hour later all three of them were snuggled up on the couch, under several quilts and blankets, with Marlie in the middle. They all jumped when there was a loud banging on the front door. Jack groaned but pulled him self out of the warm cocoon to answer it.

"Where is that little bitch? I need some one to make me some food." Marlie's mother slurred, forcing her way past Jack. Ianto felt Marlie cringe and knew he had to do some thing. He stood up and walked over to the small woman.

"'That little bitch' has a name. She is staying here. Me and Jack will come and collect her things and she will stay with us. Understood?" Ianto was intimidating and the woman looked slightly scared.

"You can keep her." She shrugged before walking back out and down the stairs.

When Ianto was sure the woman had gone he sent Jack up to collect Marlie's things while he sat down with.

"Thank you!" Marlie practically screamed as she through her arms around his shoulders. Ianto laughed and hugged her back.

After they broke out of the hug they went up to help jack. They met jack already a half way down the stairs.

"Do you really only have three suitcases of things?" He asked, giving Ianto the heaviest one.

Marlie nodded and the three walked back into Ianto's flat. It only took ten minutes to get all Marlie's things set out in her room.  
>"Thank you." She told them for the fourth time in the ten minutes.<p>

Jack and Ianto both started laughing.

"You don't have to keep thanking us." Jack told her shaking his head.

"We'll be going to bed see you in the morning." Ianto gave the young girl a quick hug before following Jack into their bedroom where they both snuggled down to sleep. Marlie went to sleep too, in a comfy bed for the first time in her life.

Marlie was smiling when she woke up the next morning. She continued to lay in the bed treasuring the feeling of the soft mattress and sheets. After a few minutes She heard a knock on the door. She quickly jumped up too open it. Ianto smiled at her.

"Jack's made breakfast. Just smile and say thanks then when he goes out the room get something edible." Ianto informed her as he lead her into the kitchen where three plates were already set on the table, Jack already eating from one. Marlie sat down and looked at the plate. She had thought Ianto was joking when he said about just smiling and saying thanks. The bacon and sausages were black, the egg like rubber and the mushrooms were literally slime. Marlie and Ianto looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You two are like twins." Jack said, his mouth full of either bacon or soot.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It dirty, its unhygienic, and what is that smell?"

"I think its coming from down stairs." Jack replied. They all stood and walked down stairs in their pyjamas. Marlie's eyes widened as her mother was carried out from the flat on a stretcher.

"Mum?"

"She's your mum? Have you got any one to stay with?" A paramedic suddenly jumped into her view, covered in blood, probably her mothers, she decided. Marlie nodded and watched as her mother was slowly carried down the stairs. The small woman was paler than usual and her hair was matted, there was a small smudge of blood on her cheek and her eyes were closed. Marlie didn't know what was coming over her as she ran back into jack and Ianto's flat and through to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her mind was black as she tore through the medicine cabinet to find what she thought she needed. Her fingers had a tight grip on the shiny piece of metal as she slowly ran in along her wrist. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. Suddenly there was a knock on the floor, making her jump and drop the blade as she snapped out of the daze she had been in.

"Marlie?" It was Ianto's voice. She had grown rather attached to him.

She glanced down at her wrist. The cuts were deeper than she had thought and a lot of blood was dripping from the and onto the floor. Her vision began to swim and she gripped the sink to keep from falling, not that it helped as she still fell. He body hit floor hard and she felt guilty. She had promised herself not to do it again.

"Marlie?" Ianto screamed, pounding on the door. She tried to shout back but she couldn't force her self to make the words.

"Jack! We need to get the door down. And call Owen!" She heard Ianto scream. She heard the pounding on the door get louder and in seconds Jack and Ianto were knelt down next to her. Jack had a phone on the floor next to him and a voice was calmly telling him what to do. Jack picked her up effortlessly and put her in the bath before running cold water on the cuts. After about a minute the bleeding had stopped but she was still drowsy.

"Bring her to the hub." She heard the voice on the phone say.

So! Not what i was planning on writing but meh. I hope you liked it. Thinking i might get rid of Marlie...Not sure!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to Howling Shadow! I hope your feeling better and im sorry for bringing up the conversation about the end of the world!

I hope you all enjoy! How many chapters do you think i should do and do you want happy or sad ending?

Jack picked her up gently and ran to the SUV with Ianto close behind. Ianto's face was pale and tears were dripping down his cheeks like water falls. Jack laid Marlie across the back seats before jumping into the drivers seat and, seeing Ianto already fastened in the passenger's seat, drove like a mad man to the hub. Three minutes after they had left Ianto's flat they were in the hub, Marlie on the bed in the med room with Owen, Ianto and Jack all crowded around.

"What happened?" Owen asked, frowning at the young girls wrist.

"It's a long story." Ianto replied, trying to stop his bottom lip from quivering.

"These are self inflicted, right?" Owen asked, although it was obvious.

Jack and Ianto nodded. It was only now they really saw the extent of the cuts. Bone and muscle was easily visible and although Jack had tried his best it was still bleeding profusely.

"They need stitching." Owen declared as he pulled out the kit to do it with.

Twenty minutes later, Marlie woke up. She looked around with wide eyes.

"Where am i?" She asked, feeling guilty as she looked at Ianto's tear stained face. She couldn't explain it but she felt attached to Ianto, he felt almost like a dad to her and she barely even knew him.

"This is the hub, this is where we work." Jack replied. He noticed Marlie quickly look down at her wrist, which was bound in bandages.

"Why?" Ianto asked. Marlie was considering playing dumb but then she saw the look on Ianto's face, he looked devastated.

"I don't know." Marlie replied, her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes.

Ianto felt his heart break at the agony in her voice. He didn't know what to do so he leant forward and hugged her tight. It took a moment but she soon relaxed and hugged him back. Jack looked at the pair. He didn't know how to feel. He liked Marlie but he felt as if Ianto was paying too much attention to her and not enough to him. Jack was jealous.

Jack decided he couldn't be around them any more and went to sit in his office. He pulled open the drawer which contained a medium sized cardboard box. His hand was just reaching to grab it when he saw a flicker in the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw Ianto.

"What do you want?" He asked, mentally slapping his for head at how cruel it sounded. He saw Ianto flinch and saw the same pain in his eyes as he had when he last spoke to Gwen.

"Sorry, i'll come back later." Ianto replied turning around. He knew Jack would stop wanting him. Ianto did the first thing that came to mind. He hurried down to the archives and let the tears flow. He hated him self. He hated Jack. He hated Gwen. He _really _hated him self. If he had only been smart enough to keep fit Jack would still want him, still love him. It had been hard for Ianto to accept that he was gay after every thing his father had drilled into his head when he was a child, but he had done it, he had done in for Jack.

He let him self slowly slide down the wall. He didn't know what to do.

If he hadn't been crying so much he would have heard the foot steps echoing down the corridor.

"Im sorry." Jack whispered, sliding down the wall next to Ianto. Ianto leaned into Jacks warm body, inhaling his scent. Something about the way Jack smelt always made Ianto feel calm.

"Its ok." Ianto replied, snuffling.

"No its not. I know your feeling insecure and then i just snapped at you. Its not ok."Jack told him. He loved Ianto so much, and it broke his heart for him to know it was his fault he was crying. Ianto snuggled further into Jack.

"You didn't mean to."

"That's not the point, Ianto. The point is, i made you cry. I hurt you. Me, the one whose supposed to protect you." Jack was close to crying him self as he finished.

"I love you Jack." Ianto declared, his voice muffled by Jack's coat.

"I love you more." Jack replied immediately. Ianto smiled slightly, his face still wet with tears.

"Our first argument." Ianto mused.

"Ianto, that's the point. Our first argument, just as we take in Marlie. I think we should let her go to the social services." Jack explained, sounding confident even though he was nervous. Ianto didn't want to let her go, but he defiantly didn't want to lose Jack. If she stayed he could see a lot more arguments flying their way.

"Ok." Ianto replied moments later. He liked the little girl a lot, but he wouldn't let some thing so little destroy every thing he and Jack had taken so long to create.

Jack jumped up and, with some difficulty, pulled Ianto up after him. Ianto had noticed his trousers were already a little tight.

They walked into the autopsy room together. Marlie was sitting on the table with a glass of water talking to Owen.

"Owen, could we have a moment please?" Ianto asked, watching Owen walk out.

"Marlie, we have decided it would be better if you went into a care home rather than stay with us." Jack told her. Her eyes filled with tears but she nodded.

"Owen will take you to pick up your things and then take you to a home." Jack added, feeling sorry for the girl but knowing it would be better for them all in the future.

"Ok. Thank you, though. Im sorry i made you argue." She told them, still sipping the water.

"Its not your fault." Jack told her kindly as he lead Ianto towards the invisible lift. Once up on the bay they went to the nearest fish and chip shop, where they both had large fish, chips and mushy peas with a cola. Jack didn't manage to finish his but Ianto did, which made him feel fat.

After their food Jack and Ianto walked along the higher bay and stopped, looking out over the water to the horizon.

"One day Ianto, I'll take you over that horizon, to the stars. I'll find a way for us to be forever." Jack told him, his life reflected in his voice.

"Forever." Ianto confirmed, shivering slightly in the cold wind. Jack noticed and pulled off his coat and draped it onto Ianto's broad shoulders.

Ianto sighed, Jacks coat had been baggy on him just a few months ago but he now couldn't even do it up over his pudgy stomach.

Jack shook his head as he realized what Ianto was trying to do.

"Ianto." Jack sighed. Ianto gave upon the coat and leaned back onto Jacks toned chest.

"Sorry."He muttered, his voice almost being lost it was that quiet.

"Dont say sorry."Jack told him, his arms tight around Ianto's waist. He would never let Ianto get hurt. Never.

OK!So thats another chapter...Sorry it has taken so long, i just didn't like the way the last chapter was! Ok, so i just got a kitten! HE IS SOOO CUTE! Hes black with white paws and a white bib...BIG shout out next chapter to the first person to guess what i have named him!


	6. Chapter 6

So, it took me soooo long to redo the last chapter, and i hope this will be better...Shout out to the first person to guess the name of my new kitten!

An hour later Jack and Ianto were back in the hub, Marlie was gone and Owen was doing his paper work, even though it was early morning. Jack was sitting on the chair of Tosh's desk watching Ianto tidy up. Ianto bent down to pick up a paper coffee cup when he suddenly gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

Jack and Owen were by his side in milliseconds'.

"Ianto, Ianto! What's wrong?" Owen asked, putting his "Im a doctor" face on.

"Oh, god, my stomach." Ianto managed to push out from between his clenched teeth.

Owen began to press his fingers against Ianto's large stomach, a frown on his face. He gently pushed Ianto so that he was laying on his back on the floor. After a few minutes Ianto sighed and relaxed.

"Its stopped now." He said, making to stand up. Owen pressed his shoulders back against the floor.

"Ianto there is something wrong. That was not a normal stomach cramp. I felt some thing that shouldn't be there."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his eyes dancing from Ianto to Owen.

"Like i said there is something in Ianto that shouldn't be in Ianto. I need to scan him. Stay still" He told them both before stalking back to the med bay to get the ultra sound machine.

Five minutes later Owen was crouched next to Ianto.

"This will be cold." Owen warned as he squirted a cold, clear gel onto Ianto's round stomach. Ianto breathed in sharply as the freezing cold liquid made contact with his pale skin. Owen ignored it and proceeded to use what looked like a thick pen to rub the gel around Ianto's stomach.

Ianto was squeezing Jacks hand as Owen did all of this. He was highly embarrassed that Owen had felt and looked at his huge stomach, or at least, Ianto thought it was huge.

Owens's eyes widened as he looked at the screen.

"What is it, Owen?" Jack asked, worried. Owen turned the screen towards them with shaking hands.

"You-you see these?" He asked, pointing to three large blobs on the screen. Jack and Ianto nodded.

"They-they have got a heart beats and, basically they are foetus." Owen explained, his voice shaking like his hands.

"Ianto is pregnant, about four months." Owen finished.

"What?" Ianto gasped.

"Some how you have formed a womb, ovaries, the whole lot. You are having triplets."

"How?" Asked Ianto, his eyes huge as he stared at the screen that showed his insides.

"Well, you have been shagging Jack..." Owen trailed off. He quickly packed away his equipment and hurried to where ever he usually hid.

"Jack?"

"Where i come from, a lot of men wanted children so when we were born we were injected with some kind of liquid that made it possible for us to carry children. I guess i rubbed off on you." Jack explained, still holding Ianto's hand.

"Im pregnant."

"Yep"

"We are going to be daddy's."

"Yes." Jack replied, getting worried about the look on Ianto's face. His face was blank.

Suddenly Ianto was on Jacks legs with his arms wrapped around his waist. Jack hugged him back.

"We are going to have a real family." Ianto whispered into his ear. Jack smiled at the sound of joy in Ianto's face.

"What names are we going to give them?" Jack asked Ianto, who was now sitting Indian style in front of Jack, their knees just touching.

"Melody, Leslie and Rose for girls, Owen, Matthew and David for boys?" Ianto offered.

"Matthew?" Jack asked. They both laughed.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, i like those names. I knew a girl called Melody once, one hell of a body. Ended up meeting her dad too, apparently he punched Hitler." Jack smiled. They both laughed. Jack was glad that Ianto had suggested Rose.

"Come on, lets go home." Ianto said, taking Jacks hand. He had never thought he would be able to have a real family with Jack.

Once back at Ianto's flat they undressed and collapsed into their bad, exhausted after the events of the day. As they lay together in the dark Jack moved his hand to rest on Ianto's stomach.

"Are you happy?" Jack asked gently.

"I never thought i would be able to have a real family with you and now i have found out that i can. I have never been happier." Ianto told him, shifting to rest his head on Jacks chest. They both slept well that night and woke up at nine AM to go to the hub.

Jack walked into the bedroom from the hub to find Ianto trying to tug his button through the hole again.

"Jack, my clothes are too tight, again" Ianto sighed, pulling the offending jeans off and throwing them into the corner before collapsing back onto the bed in his boxers. Jack sighed and dropped the towel before going and laying next to Ianto.

"Ianto, you're pregnant with three baby's, In my time pregnancy only last seven months, they have to get bigger faster that normal humans."

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier?" Ianto sighed, rolling off his back onto his side to face the very naked Jack.

"Have you no shame?" Ianto asked, a smile gracing his soft lips.

"No." Jack laughed, kissing Ianto softly.

SO! Another chapter completed. This is not what i intended to write but it has just flown out of my fingers...hope you enjoyed...Please,please,please review!


	7. Chapter 7

I only had one review last chapter! I think it may be because i uploaded it then i didn't like it so i took it down and re wrote it, so if you haven't read the renewed chapter you may want to go read that NOW! Read it? Back here already? Okay! Before you read this chapter i guess i should do a disclaimer as i do not think i have done one yet.

Me: I OWN TORCHWOOD, DOCTOR WHO AND THE WHOLE OF THE BBC!

Melody: So why is doctor who confidential being cancelled?

Me: BECAUSE I DONT OWN ANY OF IT! NOT A SINGLE LITTLE BIT! DOCTOR WHO, TORCHWOOD AND THE WHOLE ENTIRE BBC BELONG TO SOME ON THAT IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT ME!

Melody: Good girl.

Me: So...are they really cancelling it?

Melody: Spoilers! Now get on with the story!

Me: okie-do-

Melody:NOW!

Jack was trying desperately to deepen the kiss when Ianto pushed him off.

"Lets get dressed. I have a big surprise for you." Ianto smirked evilly, pulling on a pair of stretchy blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt while Jack dressed in his usual attire.

Jack climbed up out of his dark room and helped Ianto out quickly before turning round to face him.

"So, what is my big surprise?" He asked with his dazzling 20 wat smile. Ianto shook his head slowly, his mouth stretched in a huge ear to ear grin.

"You'll have to come and see, wont you?" Ianto smirked again before taking Jacks large hand and leading him silently out of the hub cold and up to the warm sun the was reflecting off the water tower where two silhouetted figures were waiting eagerly for them to arrive. The first figure Jack recognized immediately, her wild curly hair and amazing body gave her away. The second he didn't know. Tall and thin with a very distinctive red fez on his head. As soon as he was close enough he embraced the one and only Melody Pond.  
>"How are you?" Jack asked her, smiling his far too famous smile.<p>

"Spoilers!" She laughed before hugging him again. She looked around him and ran up to Ianto, diving into him.

"Hi Mel." Ianto laughed hugging the squealing and bouncing woman.

"Yan-yan! It has been way to long! When the doc called and told me i just knew i had to come and see you and Jack." She rambled, pulling back and using his hand to drag him back to where Jack and the man he didn't recognize.

"Jack, come on. You know me. Guess. You have to get it right. I know i have changed a bit but really?" The man smiled, rocking back and forth.

"Doctor?" Jack whispered, the word feeling foreign in his mouth after all the years. The doctor nodded slowly and the two men dived in a hug quickly before pulling back just as fast.

"Yan." The doctor nodded toward Ianto in greeting.

"You know them?" Jack asked incredulously looking from the Doctor, to Melody, to Ianto and back again.

"Yeah, we went to school together. They both regenerated to a younger form and had to go all the way through primary and high school. We were best friends the whole way through." Ianto explained, smiling slightly and obviously remembering some of their times together.

Melody laughed at the look of pure confusion on Jack's face and rested her head on the doctors thin and slightly bony shoulder.

"Are you two finally together?" Ianto asked. Melody smiled brightly and nodded.

"You two?" She asked back.

Ianto nodded and smiled as Jack stretched his arm around to rest on his partners protruding stomach.

"Your...?" Asked the doctor, looking slightly wide eyed.

"Yep. How long till you two do the same?" Ianto replied, smirking cheekily as the two Gallifreyans blushed a deep crimson.

"You already have!" Jack shouted, pointing at them accusingly like small children do if one of them has done something wrong. Melody hid her face behind the doctors shoulder.

"Rory is going to absolutely murder you two." Ianto laughed. The doctors smile dropped and his face paled.

"I didn't think about Rory and Amy. They are going to kill me. They are going to hunt me down spray perfume in my eyes, make me taste shampoo, pluck out every hair in body and feed me to a intergalaticaly, slightly mentally retarded and very ugly space monkey." The doctor rambled, his voice broke several time during his rather long speech.

Ianto, Jack and Melody all fell around laughing while the doctor stood as still as a weeping angel with a prominent grimace on his handsome face. After a few minutes the four friends had finished laughing and decided to go for a nice, strong coffee at a shop that was on the bay called "Ambers Coffee." Jack, The doctor and Melody all had Latte's with a shot of caramel while Ianto settled for a hot chocolate, even though he would have like something with caffeine.

"Do you remember that girl, what was her name? Gwen?" The doctor asked as they sat down on the soft leather chairs.

"That welsh one that tried to get you to go out with her?" Melody asked. Ianto froze. He had forgotten all about knowing Gwen in school.

"I ended up working with her for almost six months." Ianto told them, sipping his hot chocolate.

"She pushed me down the stairs." Melody told them, wrinkling up her nose.

"Come along Pond, it didn't kill you so it made you stronger." The doctor told her, causing her to flick his nose.

"That hurt!" He whined, clutching his nose.

"So did getting pushed down nine flights of stairs." Melody told him, a smile pulling up the corners of her lips.

SO! Thats another chapter over. I just HAD to bring in the doc and Melody, especially together! Im not too sure where im taking this! D: I hope you enjoyed it and please R and R, any idea's WELCOME!


	8. Chapter 8

"So what have you two been up to?" Melody asked over her second cup of coffee.

"Stop it." The doctor smirked at Jack, who had only just opened his mouth.

"Just work and stuff." Ianto told them, laughing at the way Jack was fake glaring at the doctor.

"That sounds boring. We should go some where, any where any time." The doctor told them, nodding.

"Do you really think that's a good idea with Melody and Ianto being how they are?" Jack asked, raising one eye brow.

"Why don't you two go?" Melody and Ianto exclaimed at the same time before smirking at each other. Ianto and Melody had often spoken at the same time during their school years and it had creeped many other students out.

"How do you two do that?" The doctor asked, frowning at them. Melody and Ianto caught each others eyes and began laughing hysterically.

"Well how about it, why don't you two go together for a few days? Have an adventure." Melody encouraged while Ianto nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Jack asked, looking into Ianto's eyes.

"Yes ,Jack. It will give me some time with Melody. Its been over a year since i saw her last." Ianto replied, absentmindedly resting his hand on his protruding stomach.

"Shall we go now?" the doctor asked Jack.

"Why not?" Jack replied.

"Hurry up and go then!" Melody laughed.

Jack quickly hugged Ianto while the doctor said his fare wells to Melody before they both jogged across the bay and into the TARDIS, which promptly disappeared.

"They couldn't get away quick enough, could they?" Gwen sneered as she sat down beside them both. Melody and Ianto both started at the unwanted presence.

"We told them to go." Ianto told her quietly. His low voice was almost lost in the busy coffee shop.

"They didn't just go. They ran." She lured, her pretty face almost curling up on its self as she tried to sneer and laugh at the same time.

Melody stood up, a head taller than the short welsh woman.

"I took your crap in school, im not taking it now."Melody sneered in reply before pulling back her fist and punching Gwen full on in the face. Gwen was still laying on the floor bleeding as Melody and Ianto walked out of the coffee shop. Ianto immediately started laughing and, after catching Ianto's eye, so did Melody. They stumbled down the steps onto the bay still cackling like hyenas.

"That. Was. The. Best. Punch. Ever" Ianto sighed, stopping to gasp for breath after each word.

"I've been wanting to do that for years." Melody sighed, tears glistening in her eyes. She shook her head, making her springy hair flick around.

"So, Torchwood. Can we go play around with some things in the archives? Pretty, pretty please, Ianto the great and amazing?" Melody pretended to beg, fluttering her long eyelashes and sticking out her bottom lip. Ianto laughed and felt like a teenager. They both ran across the bay, into the tourist office and straight down into the archives. They went right to the deepest part, where not even Ianto had been before. It was cold, dusty and the two light bulbs barely lit the cavernous room.

"Where do you want to start?" Melody asked, looking around the huge room in awe. Ianto shrugged.

"Where ever you want to start." He told his friend, grinning at the smirk that crossed her face. She walked over to the closest shelf and picked up what looked like a egg timer with out numbers. Ianto had always felt so care free with Melody.

"What do you think it does?" She asked, bringing it close up to his face so that he almost had to cross his eyes to look at the pink shape. Melody took it back close to her body and twisted it slowly. A whit light pressed its way out of the shape and engulfed them both for a few moments before disappearing again.

"What was that?" Ianto asked before his eyes widened. He touched his throat and looked at Melody, who was staring at him in shock.

"Why is my voice so high?" Ianto asked, his voice shaking. It was several octaves higher than it had been.

"Ianto, look down." Melody gulped, looking as shocked as he felt. Ianto looked down and almost fainted at what he saw. Along with his bump were a pair of breasts. That explained why his voice was high and his adams apple was gone. He felt quickly between his legs before having to sit down to keep from falling.

Ianto Jones was a woman.

"Melody, what did you do to me?" Ianto groaned, resting his head in his hands. It was at this point that they heard foot steps approaching.

"Ianto?" Jacks voice echoed down the corridor to where Ianto was sitting. Ianto groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and the Doctor rounded the corner and froze. Melody and Ianto smiled to them nervously.

"Melody, why are you a man?" The Doctor asked, eyes narrowed. At the same time Jack asked,

"Ianto, why are you a woman?"

"Well, Melody found a-um-a thing and she um, did something and-and-and then I got boobies." Ianto stuttered. The Doctor and Jack immediately began to laugh. The Doctor took the egg shaped device from Melody and threw it up in the air before catching it again.

"A pink penkant. Twist it once and anyone in the proximity is switched to the opposite sex for twenty four hours." The Doctor smiled.

"Good going Melody" Jack laughed, hugging the man.

"So for the next twenty four hours I'm a girl?" Ianto questioned. The three people nodded.

"God, this is high school all over again." Ianto sighed.

"Come on! Lets go up and show Tosh and Owen." Jack nearly shouted, grabbing Ianto's hand and beginning to drag him up towards the main Hub. The Doctor and Melody followed closely behind them.

"Tosh! Owen! Come look at Ianto!" Jack screamed into the hub.

"Look Harkness, not all of us are into guys and I would rather not look at Ianto any more than…needed." Owen trailed off as he saw Ianto. His eyes were wide. Tosh's mouth was open in surprise as she looked Ianto up and down.

"You turned your fuck buddy into a girl. Well done." Owen sighed.

"It was a eggy thing that did it! Its only for twenty four hours." Jack told them, a wide, childish smile still plastered onto his handsome features.

"Great. Congratulations. Now, if you don't mind, it is five at night and I have made reservations. Bye." Owen snapped, grabbing Tosh's hand affectionately and leading her out of the hub. They disappeared round the corner and Jack and Ianto exchanged a look.

"Is everyone at Torchwood fucking?" Melody asked incredulously.

"Yep." Jack and Ianto shrugged smirking at each other.

"Its about time they get together." Ianto thought out loud. The others agreed.

"So…What do we do for the next twenty four hours?" The Doctor asked, looking between his friends.

Twenty minutes later the four of them were sitting around the pool at Ianto's flat, Melody and Ianto wearing bathing suits from the huge TARDIS wardrobe. Ianto's bikini was a deep blue, Jacks favourite colour and was very revealing because female Ianto had very, very big boobs. Melody was wearing long purple trunks, her chest was very toned and she had become even more muscular than Jack. Melody's hair was shorter, a curly mess on top of her head while Ianto's hair had grown to waist length, deep chocolate waves. Melody was also a lot taller as a man, standing at around 6'1 while Ianto was shorter at around 5'9.

Jack and the doctor were floating in the pool while Ianto and Melody sat up on the side.

"Do you think we should have different names now that we're different?" Melody asked, smirking at Ianto, who nodded.

"Whats the male version of melody? Melvin?" Ianto teased before diving into the water to avoid the flick that Melody had aimed at him.

Ianto swan up to Jack who wrapped his arms around him. Ianto was now much smaller than Jack, even with his bump and he quite liked being able to look up to Jack.

The couple shared a quick kiss before Jack pulled away.

"You ok with all this?" He questioned, concern flickering in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird but I kind of like it. I like being smaller than you." Ianto answered quietly, a small smile lurking on the corners of his much fuller lips.

"I like it too. It makes me feel more manly, like I can protect you better."

"Jack, if you protected the girl anymore she would be wrapped in cotton wool." Melody joked, a sarcastic edge to her deep voice.

"Way to ruin a moment River!" The Doctor shouted, splashing water at the man still sat on the side of the pool.

Jack and Ianto laughed at the couple as they held each other tight, the water barely able to fit between them due to their closeness.

Sorry people! That's all I have for now, this story has been really hard for me to carry on with but now that it's the school holidays I'm going to try to get back into it. Pathetically short chapter I know, but I really don't know where I want to go with this, any idea's? Please help!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry its been so long. I have had no ideas where to take this -.- I'm failing miserably with all my stories at the minute but intend to get back in. If anyone would like to co-write, please PM me!

The four friends stayed in the water until their fingers and toes looked like raisins. They hugged quickly before heading their separate ways, Jack and Ianto to Ianto's flat and the Doctor and Melody into the TARDIS.

'Hey Ianto, care to shower with me?' Jack asked, wiggling his eye brows suggestively. Ianto smirked and raised his own eyebrows at his boyfriend. He still found it hard to believe that the captain wanted him but had learnt to just not think about it.

'Come on then.' Ianto sighed, leading the taller man into the spotless white bathroom. Ianto leaned in and started the shower before quickly slipping off his bikini and turning to face the already naked Jack. Ianto rolled his eyes when he noticed that Jack was staring at his breasts instead of his face.

'My face is up here you know?' Ianto laughed, sticking his tongue out at the man. Jack laughed and looked up into Ianto's eyes. Ianto's eyes were much larger as a female, his face rounder and his lips much fuller. Jack leaned in slowly and kissed him gently, their lips moving together. Jacks tongue slowly pushed into Ianto's mouth and began a sensual dance with Ianto's. When they pulled away they were both breathless and had somehow moved without noticing so that Ianto was pushed against the wall, pinned there by Jacks much larger, stronger body.

They smiled at each other before stepping into the warm shower. They slowly washed, soaping up each others backs before climbing out and drying off. Jack took Ianto's hand and lead him into the bedroom. The two of them climbed in, Ianto's back pressed into Jack's chest. Ianto thought once again about how much he loved being smaller that Jack.

'I love you Ianto.' Jack murmured, his lips trailing along his feminine neck and shoulders.

'I love you too Jack.' Ianto whispered as he moved his head to give Jack more access. Jack gently ran his fingers through Ianto's long hair. They woke up the next morning a tangle of arms and legs and hair. Ianto's hair had managed to wrap around Jack's torso and stick to Jack's back, making Ianto push Jack out of the bed.

'Ianto, what are you doing?' Jack whined, his voice high pitched and his eyes only half open.

'You pulled my hair.' Ianto glared, slowly massaging his scalp.

"So you pushed me out of bed?' Jack asked incredulously, staring up at Ianto with puppy eyes.

'You pulled my hair.' Ianto growled, slowly getting out of bed and stretching. He padded over to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress that Melody had put there for him the night before. It was a dark blue summer dress which ended just above his knee and made his boobs look huge, though he didn't look pregnant in it so that was something.

'You look beautiful.' Jack told him truthfully, his braces on. Ianto never understood how Jack could get dressed so quickly, but thinking of the captains past it was probably a necessity after a alien bang.

'Thank you.' Ianto replied, a deep blush spreading over his pale cheeks. Jack chuckled, though Ianto would have called it a girlish giggle. Taking Ianto's hand he lead him all the way out of the flat, across the small garden and into the TARDIS kitchen where Melody and the Doctor had just begun to have breakfast. Jack sat Ianto down before getting them both a bowl of some alien cereal and sitting down next to him.

'What are we doing today then?' The Doctor asked, watching Jack and Ianto dig into what he believed was called 'Bealvis'.

"Its up to you Doc.' Jack smirked, knowing how much he hated being call 'Doc'

That's it for now. I really don't know what I'm doing with this and am considering deleting it, and all my other Fics. SO! The person to give me a really good idea through reviews or PM, I will use their name as a passing guest character, or you can create one. Sound good? Please,Please help me! Please review! Reviews are the only thing that keeps me motivated!


End file.
